


Reality

by Sassy_Cage



Series: DID! Tyler and Supportive as Frick Josh, the Saga [3]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: DID! Tyler, F/M for like two seconds, Josh is so good n pure, M/M, Non-con F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scitsophrenia, Trans Male Character, Tyler is so good and pure, mention of past abusive relationship, reassurance, trans boy tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: Enter Tyler's PTSD





	

"Jenna stop"  
She moved over him, her hand still down his pants, painfully stabbing his clit with her nails.  
"Shut up."  
"Jenna stop right now it hurts."  
'stupid. You really think she's gonna listen?'  
She ripped off his pants.  
'thought so'  
"Shut. Up. Right. Now."  
Tears sprung to his eyes.  
"Please stop. Please please please I just wanna go back to my room. I don't wanna have to-"  
She laughed bitterly.  
"Pathetic crying little bitch. Stay still and stop fighting."  
She forced her fingers inside of him, her long nails making him bleed as he just sobbed uncontrollably.  
"Thank you. Finally, you're doing something right. Not that you're not absolutely useless past this though."  
He covered his face with his hands and tried to breath.  
After what felt like forever, she pulled out her fingers and lined something else up to his hole.  
"No. Nononononono. I'm completely dry please n-"  
He was cut off by his own scream of pain as she completely disregarded his words.  
"Jenna stop."  
She didnt.   
"Jenna."  
She never did.  
"JENNA STOP."  
This time, he screamed it and she stopped. Tears were running down his face and his bottom lip was bleeding.  
She scratched his cheek, drawing blood, then elbowed him in the mouth, making him bite his cheek.  
"Shut up and take the pain you deserve bitch."  
He's so tired at this point that he didn't fight anymore, he just cried harder as she fucked him painfully.  
She slapped him.  
"Stop crying."  
Her hand moved over his throat and pushed.  
Is she going to kill him?  
He honestly kind of hoped so.  
"Jenna stop please I'm begging you."  
"Shut up bitch you deserve this."

He wakes up close to tears, clutching his throat, repeating her name over and over, fear rising in him as he feared that if he said her name enough she'd suddenly be there with him.  
"Hush. Hush baby."  
His breath hitches and he cowers slightly.  
"Please don't hurt me please I'll do anything just please don't hit me again I-"  
Out of the night shadows and into the moonlight steps Josh, messy hair and all, shirt off, red shorts on, slightly showing off the red and white plaid boxers underneath.  
"I'm right here baby. She's gone now, she's gone."  
Tyler starts sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Joshy."  
Josh immediately lies next to Tyler and holds him as close as he can.  
"Shshshsh baby she's gone now she's in jail she'll never hurt you again."  
He clutches Joshs shoulders.  
"This is real Tyler, she's in jail now, we're not there anymore, okay? We're in Sacramento. We have a concert tommorow, everything is okay. I'm right here Tyler, I'm right here, this is real, she's in jail, you're safe, I'm never gonna hurt you."  
Tyler's hands clutch at Josh's shoulders desperately, feeling every slight movement Josh makes and grounding himself in every single one, knowing that he couldn't hallucinate those little unexpected movements.  
"Joshy, 'm so fricked up."  
He can feel Josh's smile as he kisses his forehead.  
"I know you are baby."  
"Joshy how could you ever love me?"  
Josh kisses Tyler cheek and smiles.  
"So many reasons Tyler."  
"I'm so fricked up Joshy, I'm so useless and annoying and stupid, I can't do anything right, I'm a horrible person, I'm only good for being hurt, I only deserve to be hurt, I don't deserve love or respect and I'm probably gonna die alon-"  
Josh's lips are on his immediately.  
"Be quiet. Be quiet with that self hatred bullshit right now. I know who is making you say these things and I hate that he tells you these things."  
Tyler quiets himself and continues gripping Josh's shoulders and nuzzles into his neck a bit.  
"I love you."  
He whispers it because tonight Blurry is quieter and maybe if he hears him say such a thing to someone as good as Josh, he'd come back to tell him he isn't worth it.  
"I love you more baby. I love you so much."  
Tyler mutters a few more things into Josh's neck, about how good Josh is and how much Tyler doesn't deserve him but halfway through he dozes off, Josh catching all of it and smiling uncontrollably and holding Tyler closer.  
"You're perfect Ty. You're perfect. Only you Ty."  
He knows Tyler doesn't catch it, but he hopes Blurryface does.


End file.
